


It's Cold, So Take My Blanket

by Yoyoyoyo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, College, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 15:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoyoyo/pseuds/Yoyoyoyo
Summary: He, who always gives warm, haven't felt warm, it seems.





	It's Cold, So Take My Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to our brother, Choi Seungcheol! This is supposed to be posted yesterday, but it wasn't finished yet so here we go (one day late) I guess.

“When did you last eat?”

Silence is cracked.

Jeonghan flinched.

The sudden voice that had interrupted him from staring at the hallways for two minutes or so is definitely unexpected. Or maybe it is, seeing that it’s impossible he’s the only person in this apartment building, but really, Jeonghan is not in good terms with shocks, in whatever form they are.

Ah, wait. He’s spacing out again.

He shakes his head a little to push unnecessary thoughts away. When Jeonghan deemed that his mind is already clear enough to have a conversation, it is only then he registered a man standing in front of him. Far enough for strangers, but not the distance that will make Jeonghan feel unwelcomed.

But even the man’s face is welcoming that putting a farther distance will make Jeonghan feel welcomed, anyway.

“I’m sorry. That was not the right thing to say to a person you just met,” the man said, and he introduces himself as Seungcheol. Choi Seungcheol.

“Yeah! That’s right,” Seungcheol beams, seemingly happy how Jeonghan whispered his name. He did not even realize he’s lowly pronouncing Seungcheol’s name under his breath, like he’s trying to practice it to perfection, to get familiarized by the letters and pronunciations, and for some reason, Jeonghan felt at ease in doing so. He’s not sure if it’s because he had the name right, or it just so happens that the name felt right.

He hadn’t felt like that in a while.

Putting a small smile, Jeonghan tells his name. He did not know what pushes him to do it, but Seungcheol’s encouraging smile surely provided something. “Jeonghan. Yoon Jeonghan.” The smile that splits wider in Seungcheol’s face is blinding. The hallways are cold, but the atmosphere is warm. So warm. It feels kind and sincere and Jeonghan could not be more grateful. A storm is what he looked forward to, but here he is, seemingly enjoying cosy weather inside a building.

It’s actually raining outside.

“I’m sorry about earlier. You look really tired but that doesn’t excuse my rude mouth. Sorry.”

Seungcheol looks sheepish as he rubs his nape. His cheeks are kind of warm and Jeonghan wonders if the man can feel the warmth of the place, too. Jeonghan thinks… is it possible? Seungcheol, who provides warmth, is feeling warm?

He did not have the chance to answer his thoughts when he realized that Seungcheol is already getting his luggage and bringing them to the elevator. His eyes widened in panic. _Wait, no. _He scrambles to get his hand on the handle, successfully making Seungcheol looked back at him with the same warm smile he has. Jeonghan’s vocabulary suddenly became a tangled mess, “Um, I – I can do it – uh, yes, you don’t need to do this. I can. I can do it.”

The pat he received on his head felt so right.

“It’s okay, Jeonghan! I want to help,” Seungcheol insists and after persisting for the fourth time against Jeonghan, the latter had sighed, a small smile plastered on his lips. It was very different to Seungcheol’s wide grin, but looking at it, Jeonghan felt the same kindness their smiles hold.

He has a feeling this man isn’t just going to be a stranger being limited out of his life.

“Thank you.”

“I am always here to help!”

* * *

“You can always come here if you want, of course!”

Why is Choi Seungcheol so kind to him?

Jeonghan tries to, not necessarily stay away, but make distance to people around here but it’s just his luck that in his first week, he’s already given a dilemma.

“The owner usually go home at around six in the evening,” Seungcheol starts. He just talks so casually and lightly and Jeonghan felt a little embarrassed about how he’s so conscious of sitting on the man’s sofa. Great. Now he’s stuck into his neighbour’s apartment because he lost the code of his own. Right, he still doesn’t memorized them.

Seungcheol might’ve finally sensed Jeonghan’s awkwardness because he just randomly blurted out, “Make yourself at home, Hannie!”

Hannie?

“Hannie, huh,” Jeonghan mumbles, looking like he’s out of daze. Did his neighbour just give him a nickname? That quick?

Just seconds after and the blond found himself mildly entertained as Seungcheol blabbers bullshit out of his mouth. It sounds like a series of apologies to Jeonghan’s ears. He smiles through it when the man turned so red, though. “It’s fine. I don’t mind it that much.”

“So you mind a little?”

“Seungcheol-ssi.”

“Sorry,” Seungcheol mumbles before grinning once again. “Anyway, have dinner here! I’ve got some really tasty noodles in there.”

Jeonghan shouldn’t be really invested to anyone. He doesn’t want to mingle and gain attention. That was his plan when he moved in. Just be by himself. No one in the picture other than himself. No help from anyone and for anyone. However, it’s a hard pill to take, but Choi Seungcheol is annoyingly interesting.

* * *

“Oh, so he’s older than me,” Jeonghan mumbles while staring at the bulletin board. He initially just wanted to know the location of the building of his next class when a familiar photo caught his attention.

It is the same face that always greets him every morning before he goes to university. Jeonghan had prepared himself to be alone, but the man living across from his apartment seems to have a different plan. Even if it’s only going out for bread, groceries or Jeonghan needs to get a package in the lobby, the man will appear out of nowhere to greet him or help him any chance he gets.

“Jeonghan-ah?”

See?

It’s cute, Jeonghan supposes.

Said male turns to see the acquainted beam. It’s his first time seeing Seungcheol clad in something not sweatpants or shirts. Everyone in the university wears casual clothing, but for some reason, Seungcheol’s presence stands out.

“Mr. President?” Jeonghan tries, laughing a little when Seungcheol gave him the reaction he expected. The older male – Jeonghan figured from what he’d read earlier – groans in what seems like embarrassment. “Please don’t call me that. It’s my last year, anyway. Just call me Seungcheol or whatever.”

“Oh? What about S.COUPS, then?”

“Just how much have you read?!”

Jeonghan enjoys the flush on Seungcheol’s face. Their first interaction inside their university, that Jeonghan has no idea they attend the same school, is something he’ll most likely remember for a long time. Meeting Seungcheol every morning as they greet each other in the hallways felt different, somehow. It felt like he’s seeing a different side of the older male.

“Okay, enough about me! Are you looking for your building?”

But this side still stays, huh.

Jeonghan’s light hair bounces a little as he nods. “I was doing that, but Mr. President’s profile placed on the centre top of the board seems more interesting.”

Seungcheol playfully rolls his eyes, “Whatever. Come on. I’ll walk you there.”

A beat.

“Thank you,” Jeonghan grins.

* * *

“It’s been raining a lot,” Seungcheol observes. He silently watches students huddled together on shades they could hide into. Those who have umbrellas are colourful against the grey sky. Seungcheol could get lost just by watching them. Staying inside the room had been a good idea, seeing that the rain wouldn’t look like it would stop sooner.

“We should’ve told them to just remain in their classrooms and wait until the rain stops.”

Joshua shrugs. He’s been erasing the writings on the white board diligently, a far cry from Seungcheol’s habit of leisurely observing things. It’s worrying sometimes. “It was obvious it’s going to rain, so maybe they know and still want to go. It’s their choice, Cheol.”

“You’re right,” the older male nods, but every time he looks down, he sighs, feeling sorry for the inconvenience that students had gotten themselves into.

He has been pre-occupied by counting the remaining, lesser, students when he caught a glimpse of a blond head from the small crowd.

The metal shrieks against the floor.

“Cheol?” Joshua calls when the older male’s seat screeches as he stands up. “Dude, what’s going on?” he adds. Seungcheol is weirdly looking like he is chased by horses by how fast he moves to get into his bag and bring out his umbrella. “Why are you suddenly rushing to get home?” Joshua giggles, founding the situation funny. His friend almost trips.

But Seungcheol’s face is serious.

Said male only bids a quick goodbye and Joshua watches him bolt out of the room. Gone, just like that. He just shrugs, thinking that maybe Seungcheol’s found an old lady that needed help and his instincts kicked in again.

He found out he wasn’t exactly wrong when Jun joins him inside the room.

“I saw Cheol-hyung. I didn’t know he knows Jeonghan-hyung?”

Joshua smiles, now on Seungcheol’s former place, watching the scene happening three floors below him. His eyesight tells him Jeonghan is definitely soaked in the rain and Seungcheol is doing his best to give the blond all the warm he could provide.

“It’s the first time I see him helping someone like… this,” Joshua mumbles, eyebrows raising teasingly. Jun laughs beside him. “I know what you mean, hyung.”

* * *

Spinning.

Everything looks like they’re spinning.

Jeonghan bit his lips. He does not want to pass out inside a library, no, but going there in the first place is the worst choice he thought he did for the day. The plain cream walls of his room had already made him dizzy, what made him think that dozens of shelves of books would help him in any way?

Heaven knows he needed sleep.

“Okay,” Jeonghan breathes, closing his books and gathering his things back inside his bag. He was defeated. He needs to get home while he still can. He’s aware of how his highlighters should be on the second compartment of his bag, but he also can’t compromise well with his sloppy hands’ work. Jeonghan’s dizzy.

And then he is pulled back.

The warm hand cradling his nape brought Jeonghan back to reality. His focus was brought back and when he turned, he saw him: Seungcheol.

“Is something wrong?”

Jeonghan read the movement of his lips. He heard him as well, albeit fuzzy. He wanted to answer back, he can feel his own lips trying to move, but he did not hear himself. From Seungcheol’s worried and confused expression, Jeonghan guesses he didn’t hear him as well.

“Home…”

Seungcheol was quick to finish collecting Jeonghan’s things inside his bag. The younger male thinks he snorted when he heard the older male apologizing about not putting his pens on their right sections, but it might’ve looked like he’s dying because Seungcheol only doubled his efforts to clean the table he has been using. “Hang in there, Jeonghan-ah,” Seungcheol would continuously say. Jeonghan still felt like the ground is shaking under his feet, but a voice keeping him grounded is very much appreciated.

It was a blur of streets and stairs until Jeonghan felt his back against the softness of his bed.

“Jeonghan-ah, I need you to get up for a second. Have you eaten?” Seungcheol asks, eyes wide in concern. Jeonghan felt like he could drown in them, his orbs are sparkling just under the light of his room, and he imagines how they would look like when they are directly under the sun on a bright sunny day.

Oh, wait, Seungcheol is talking to him.

He gives a small nod. Seungcheol grins. “That’s great, Jeonghan-ah! You should not skip meals, okay? Since your stomach’s not empty, can you take this for me? Just this one and you can go back to sleep.”

A glass of water and a tablet. Where did Seungcheol get that?

Sitting up had been invested with a lot of effort, Jeonghan discovers. Just a light movement of his head made him feel like he spun three times at full speed. His body is starting to feel heavier as well. He is definitely sick. Who thought it’s a great idea to be sleep deprived and soaked in the rain several times? If Jeonghan thought of that, then he’s definitely judging himself right now. That Jeonghan is a dumbass.

Seungcheol watches as the sick male downs the medicine with a proud smile, which immediately vanished when he heard a weak whimper from the said male. “It’s great, Jeonghan. You did great,” he cheers him. It was endearing to watch; how Jeonghan wraps himself in his blanket like an adorable cocoon, but his eyebrows meeting is definitely not something Seungcheol wants to see.

He generally hated frowns on other people’s faces.

But for it to be on Jeonghan’s is a crime.

He shakes his head.

“Sleep well, Jeonghan,” Seungcheol whispers. He needs to get his thicker blanket from his apartment.

* * *

The bell dings.

Seungcheol hastily got up from his seat. Maybe Soonyoung needed help with his team again? Or maybe Jihoon needed someone to talk with?

He quickly opens the door.

“Oh, Jeonghan-ah!”

“Is now a good time?” Jeonghan asks, sensing the genuine surprise on Seungcheol’s face. Jeonghan took this as a perfect opportunity to found an ounce of annoyance on the bright face, and it is the first time that a failure brought a wave of relief to his being. He didn’t know it was possible. Seungcheol is surprised, but Jeonghan still feels welcomed.

He’s really warm.

Just then, Seungcheol decided that calling Jeonghan by his name is not enough to answer a simple question. The younger male squeaks lightly when he was gently tugged towards the apartment, fingers softly wrapped around his wrists. Even from the long sleeved shirt he’s wearing, he can feel the heat coming off from Seungcheol’s skin to his. But, honestly, he isn’t sure if it’s really Seungcheol or his own body is just warmer for some reason.

“No, no! I was finishing my notes, but I’m on the last page right now!”

Jeonghan laughed a little at Seungcheol’s enthusiasm. He’s always beaming like a child.

“I have cookies.”

The older male blinked like a cute deer. For real, Jeonghan is just in the middle of putting an antler on Seungcheol’s head in his imagination when he suddenly found himself in an embrace. Tight, but not suffocating. Warm, but not hurting. Tender and definitely melting. Maybe if the food container he’s holding, that is annoyingly in between their embrace, is non-existent, Jeonghan would’ve dissolved in the ultimate level of Seungcheol’s hugs. Just this much already made him feel giddy. What more when they’re chest-to-chest.

Ah, no. Seungcheol might hear his heartbeat then!

“You don’t have to!”

Jeonghan tries not to pout when Seungcheol pulled away.

“No, I have to.”

It feels odd. From the short span of time they’ve known each other, it has always been Seungcheol being persistent. But, right now, Jeonghan feels the extreme need to give the man the cookies. Does Seungcheol also feel this way from all the times he wanted to help Jeonghan?

The younger male clears his throat. The eyes that are watching him are uplifting. He has always felt intimidated by pairs of eyes watching him, but Seungcheol’s are different. They give reassurance. Jeonghan basks in it, “Please accept the cookies. I’ve been a lot of trouble to you. You already did so much and I honestly wouldn’t know if I’ll survive if you’re not my neighbour – wait, did I say something wrong?”

Seungcheol is openly pouting and Jeonghan is panicking. Did he say something weird? He did not blurt out how adorable Seungcheol and his lashes are, right?

“Did I say something weird and…”

“I’m not your neighbour, Jeonghan.”

“What?” Jeonghan gapes. He furrows his eyebrows in confusion, “You live across from my apartment. You’re my neighbour.”

It took a whole minute of Seungcheol dramatically clutching his chest for Jeonghan to realize that the man is not serious. It was his turn to scowl. “You scared me!” he screeches, moving to hit the older male on the chest. Seungcheol only laughs, definitely not fighting back, but gingerly holding Jeonghan’s fist. He’s still laughing by the time it has sink in into Jeonghan’s pretty brain that he is being held close by Seungcheol. When he meant close, he meant close. No food container in between, just chests and faces centimetres away from each other. Where the hell did he put the damn cookies?!

“No, seriously, Jeonghan, I was hurt a bit you called me just your neighbour.”

Was it the first time he heard the pain in Seungcheol’s words? But it still sounds kind, nonetheless.

“What do you want me to call you, then?”

“You don’t see me as a friend?”

Jeonghan blushes. Hard.

“Don’t laugh at me,” he hisses when he saw Seungcheol already trying to hold his laughter in. “Your flustered face is something entertaining. I don’t know why,” he replies, finally letting go of Jeonghan’s little fists. The younger male watches him walk towards the sofa to get the food container – so that’s where he put it! – and raise his brows when Seungcheol gestured to join him on the seat.

So, Jeonghan plops beside him.

And he just blurted it out.

“Of course, I see you as a friend.”

Seungcheol heard him perfectly, but Jeonghan is whispering and he wants to tease the younger male a bit. “What did you say?” he asks, acting like he’s genuinely confused. For a moment there, he thought Jeonghan believed his little act, but a mischievous smile suddenly showed itself up on his pretty face.

“I said I’d call you a handsome neighbour since you look like you’re not contented being just a neighbour,” Jeonghan smirks.

A cookie in hand, Seungcheol is dumbfounded for a second before snorting and chuckling. “Didn’t know you have that side,” he says.

When Jeonghan accepted the silent invitation of a cookie in front of his lips, Seungcheol smiled. Cookie crumbs are in his fingers, but the charming sight of the younger male happily munching on the offered cookie by him is definitely worth it. It has always been, but it’s a different feeling when it comes to a certain blond, and he likes it.

* * *

It was raining hard.

But Jeonghan learnt his lesson. He wore a thick jacket over his shirt and he got an umbrella. His past encounters with this wet summer taught him to know better. That’s why he brought his protective gears when he went out to buy groceries even if it’s just a couple of blocks away.

He is in the midst of opening his umbrella when he saw a familiar mop of black hair, but he’s with someone.

It felt like another layer of clothing is thrown at him. Warm again.

From all the kindness that Jeonghan saw in Seungcheol, it isn’t impossible for him to imagine Seungcheol to be that dude who helps grannies like his life depended on it. Ever since the day he helped him carry his luggage inside his apartment, the image has been slowly formed in Jeonghan’s head. They’re kind of pixelated the first times. As more of Seungcheol’s kindness is showcased, the more the image gets more vivid.

But Jeonghan didn’t expect to actually see the authentic situation right before his eyes.

The warmth expands from his chest down to the tips of his toes.

He is suddenly approaching them.

“You need help there?”

Seungcheol looks up from loading the grocery bags inside the taxi’s trunk. Jeonghan was sure that the sky is gloomy and dark, but Seungcheol’s eyes are sparkling when they meet his.

“Jeonghan-ah!” the older male gushes. The younger male tries not to look so happy about that.

As if suddenly remembering the situation they are in, Seungcheol shakes his head. That made Jeonghan frown. “Nah, I can take it. These are the last bags, anyway,” he explains. He could see that the blond is not convinced and would assert if he’s given the opening. For real, Jeonghan would’ve frowned even more if the older male didn’t divert his attention to the grandma quietly watching their exchange.

The blond blinks when he is suddenly ushered at his side.

“Grandma! This is Jeonghan. He’s my friend!”

Really, who still does that?

“Seungcheol, you sound so old when you do that, dear.”

Jeonghan bursts in laughter while Seungcheol is left pouting. Wow. The younger male didn’t think the old woman could roast Seungcheol like that? He thought he’s the only one noticing Seungcheol’s actions sometimes. There are moments where he would stop and think if he’s weird for it, but the laughter he shared with the old woman is an enough telling that Seungcheol had done a remarkable moment of having a signature of his personality.

“Nice to meet you, ma’am. I’m Jeonghan, Seungcheol’s friend.” He purposely spoke louder so the other male could hear his words, earning another giggle from the old woman.

When Seungcheol decided it’ll be a good time to stick his tongue at them and excused himself to get drinks at the near vending machine, Jeonghan is left staring at him fondly. He hears the old woman speak about Seungcheol as well. It matches the look he has for the man. Fondness.

“The little things he does, those are what will make a person remember him.”

Jeonghan found himself nodding. “You’re right.”

“He looks fond of you.”

This time, Jeonghan found himself blushing. He splutters for a bit, trying to formulate words, anything, so he could say something. When the third try to speak coherently ends up with tangled tongue, he just smiles in defeat. “He likes helping people…”

“He does, but he looks different when he’s helping me compared to when he sees you.”

The heavy rain had long stopped, he realized. The words are clear in his ears. There are no violent drops against the roofs or ferocious gushes of wind to blur his hearing. Words were clearer than the day.

“And you look fond of him, too.”

He sees Seungcheol adorably jogging towards them, holding four drinks with a wide grin. He looks so happy just by buying drinks, or using the vending machine, or maybe because the rain has stopped? Jeonghan absolutely has no idea. His eyes are only focused on the smile that could light up the grey skies above them. Seungcheol is bright.

“One for grandma, one for me, and two for you because I don’t know if you like strawberry or choco,” Seungcheol says when he reached them.

Jeonghan saw that the old woman is smiling at him and Jeonghan found himself nodding. Grandma’s right.

* * *

Summer has long passed.

Leaves cracking against shoes are loud in Jeonghan’s ears. The greens are slowly turning into something warm. The shades are delightful to see. The weather is already cold as the season slowly approaches to winter. Jeonghan needs to get home and make himself a nice warm chocolate drink.

“Hyung!”

He was just about to cross the street when a familiar voice called for him and Jeonghan smiles at the sight that greets him.

Seungkwan is waving cheerily as he runs to where he is. It does not take long before Jeonghan got engulfed into a tight hug. It’s warm. Jeonghan likes it.

“Hyung, hyung! Are you heading home?”

“Hm. Why? You want to come over or head somewhere?”

Shaking his head, Seungkwan pouts while childishly stomping his right foot. “Can you get Cheol-hyung out of his office? We told him that we can finish the paper works but he won’t listen to us, hyung!” he whines. Jeonghan can’t help but frown as Seungkwan’s words progress. He thought Seungcheol is already at home? That’s what he said to Jeonghan earlier when he called.

Fishing his phone out of his pocket, it is only then that Jeonghan saw the text message that Seungcheol sent almost an hour ago, saying he’s back at the university. He should really learn to check his phone sometimes.

“Is he still there?” he asks, putting his phone back to his pocket. The whine from Seungkwan is more than enough to know.

Seungkwan’s whines are sometimes not taken seriously by their friends, knowing that he’s not being serious about it, but what Jeonghan sees right now is definitely a genuine sad expression. The younger male is definitely upset. “Kwannie, is there something wrong?”

“Hyung, why wouldn’t Seungcheol-hyung let us help him? Doesn’t he trust us?”

Jeonghan pursed his lips. _No,_ he wanted to tell. _Far from that, Seungkwan-ah._

Seungcheol and Jeonghan. They had gotten closer. Jeonghan is sure of it. The casual greetings are long gone. The short amount of time hanging out outside the grocery store or inside the library is done. Jeonghan definitely isn’t confident that he already knows everything about Seungcheol of course, but he isn’t also going to say that he didn’t know anything about him.

There are some things he learnt even way before they got closer and it was just strengthened with the amount of time he found himself spending time with him. One, Seungcheol has always been extremely selfless. He wants to help others after helping one. If he helped a hundred people, he would help another hundred. He puts others first. His self is always out of the picture. It has always been other people’s happiness, other people’s convenience, other people’s bliss. It has always been saving others. It has always been about others.

But Jeonghan is not sure how to explain it to Seungkwan.

He hasn’t been able to explain it as well.

“Come on. Let’s get your hyung out of his office,” Jeonghan proposes. Seungkwan smiles, locking his arms with the blond.

Their stroll is filled with Seungkwan telling stories about his day, his dog, and Jeonghan is thankful that the younger male momentarily forgets about his sadness. However, he’s also aware at how he shouldn’t leave Seungkwan at that.

“Kwannie.”

“Yes, hyung?”

A smile. “Seungcheol loves you all so much.”

Seungkwan was stunned and Jeonghan questions himself for a moment if what he said is the right thing to say at the moment.

But the younger man smiles delicately. “I know, hyung. We love him a lot, too,” he mumbles. It’s a lot different when he proclaims his love for all of their friends loudly. Somehow, Jeonghan feels like Seungkwan’s words right now are holding a lot of his feelings, like they're private things he just do not share to anyone. Jeonghan is glad and grateful he got to witness it.

“Well, time to get Cheol out of his office, I guess.”

Chuckling, they part ways.

Heavy breath.

“Okay.”

Jeonghan walks for the door of the room, stilling for a moment to hear a sign of someone working inside. The sound of the photocopy machine operating finally urges him to knock.

“Oh, Han.”

Seungcheol looks well for now, but the bags in his eyes are slowly creeping their way up on his handsome face. Still handsome though, Jeonghan concludes. “But you really need to rest for a bit.”

The older male looks confused for a while. “Not even a greeting?” he jokes but Jeonghan knows that tone too well – Seungcheol’s definitely serious about it. So, he did what was asked. If anyone would ask them why they are hugging each other should just keep their questions to themselves. They hug for greetings, so what? Besides, he likes asking Seungcheol when he’s in his embrace to feel how he is caught off guard.

“You said you’ll be resting today.”

Seungcheol’s arms holding him freeze.

See what he means?

Slowly pulling away from the embrace, Jeonghan raised his brows. Seungcheol is definitely avoiding his eyes, but hey, what are hands for? Jeonghan cupped the older male’s cheeks to make him look at his face. “Cheollie.”

“Sorry.”

Anyone who passes by would definitely question them at this point. They stood extremely close to each other for friends. But, what can Jeonghan do? It’s not their fault their dynamics turned like this. Like how Seungcheol pouts under Jeonghan’s stares, all the while having his arms around the younger male’s waist and Jeonghan’s arms wrapped around his neck. The first thing that would pop up from anyone who’ll see them is that, they’re probably having a lover’s quarrel or something. Heh, Jeonghan should know. It already happened a lot of times.

But really, this is just them trying to clear some things up.

Doesn’t that sound like a lover’s quarrel? Meh, Jeonghan shakes his head. Get out, thoughts.

“Cheol…”

“Hansol has exams tomorrow so I took his workload for today.”

There it is. Hero Seungcheol.

Jeonghan only found himself smiling fondly – he’d been doing that a lot – before pulling Seungcheol to the long tables draped in papers and pamphlets. It’s a mess and is definitely not helping anyone who’s working on something.

“Don’t worry about Hansol. Seungkwan and Chan are in the library with him to study,” he says as he starts picking the papers up and stacking them on the side.

Seungcheol is left confused for a moment before he realizes what’s going on. Just like that, he quickly wrapped his hands around Jeonghan, stopping the younger male from what he’s doing. “No, don’t do that. You just came from a check-up, right? Please rest. I can do this.” Seungcheol gently rubs his thumb against Jeonghan’s wrist as he speaks, “Just stay seated and wait for me for a bit, okay? I should be finished soon. Fifteen minutes, max.”

“Let me help you.”

“Han.”

“Please.”

Seungcheol looks like he’s not used to what he heard and, hey, Jeonghan understands. Totally. He’s still determine to help him, though; to let Seungcheol know that Jeonghan is there with him.

He’s just thankful that the older male is undeniably soft for him, and it’s really bad using it against him as an advantage, but the slow crumbling of Seungcheol’s decision reflected on his face makes Jeonghan grin brightly. Okay, Jeonghan smiles so he’s definitely going to win this now. Game over.

A sigh.

Jeonghan does a little victory dance in his head.

“But rest if you feel tired, okay?” Seungcheol mumbles. Jeonghan can tell it’s hard for Seungcheol and he’s definitely aware that he’s not innocent to what caused the man to sigh like that. It’s just fair he’ll make it up for him.

Affectionately cupping Seungcheol cheeks, Jeonghan stares back at his orbs, hoping that his affection will reach the older male. Judging by the smile slowly going its way up on his lips, showing his dimple that Jeonghan doesn’t absolutely missed the chance to poke, Jeonghan is relieved. “Let me help you, okay, Cheollie?”

Sighing with a fond smile, Seungcheol leaned on his palm, “Alright.”

* * *

“Do you think Jihoon would like this?”

“Yeah. He’ll be delighted.”

Seungcheol nods, holding the box with his resolve. “Okay. You can look around while I pay for this. Wait for me here?”

The softness in Seungcheol’s eyes is definitely not something that Jeonghan would like to savour at the moment when they’re in the middle of a gift shop. So, he just nods, because that looks like the best thing to do. “Okay, I’ll be back really quickly,” the older had added with a squeeze on Jeonghan’s hand._ He should stop or else I’m going to kiss him._

When he deems he’s already okay to go around the shop without looking like a blushing tomato, Jeonghan walks along the aisle that displays stationeries. He found something cute. It has a drawing of a cat.

“I should get this for Won,” he mumbles, the notepad light against his palms. He already bought something for Wonwoo in their exchange gifts but adding another one shouldn’t be so bad! He’s not spoiling Wonwoo in any way, by the way. At least, that’s what he thinks! Let him be.

Just as he was about to tap Seungcheol on the counter, he stops when he sees his face. He’s not frowning, but he looks upset, but at the same time, he’s smiling through it.

It’s worrying.

From what Jeonghan can hear from the conversation happening between the staff and Seungcheol, the pair of headphones he wanted to buy for Jihoon is already out of stock. It turns out that the last one they got on the display is being fancied by a child standing a few steps away from them. Jeonghan looks at the little boy; his eyes tell him he really wants the headphones as well. The child looks so hopeful that Jeonghan thinks he’ll break his own heart seeing them.

“I’m so sorry, sir. Are you sure it’s okay?”

“Of course! It’s fine. You could give it to him.”

Jeonghan purses his lips. No, it’s not fine.

The pair proceeded to pay for the notepad instead. Seungcheol remains quiet since then and Jeonghan doesn’t question him about it. He holds his hand, though. Just to let Seungcheol know that he’s there; with him. Maybe he could also suggest another gift shop he knew to help.

“There’s another gift shop two blocks away from here – ”

“No, you’ll get tired.”

The blond tries not to flinch at Seungcheol’s sudden change of tone, and gods know how he’s aware that he shouldn’t push it furthermore, but his urges to wipe away the sadness in Seungcheol’s face are overwhelming. “I can just buy it for you if you want.”

The older male shut his eyes off. “Jeonghan, please don’t. I already dragged you into coming with me to buy a gift for Jihoon and end up getting nothing, please… I know you’re tired,” he says. Seungcheol’s chest tightens at the sight of Jeonghan looking down. Another route, then. He tries, “Hannie, you have to wake up early tomorrow, right? Come on, we need to get home so you could rest early.”

“Are you okay, Cheol?”

Seungcheol purses his lips, “No, let’s not talk about me. How about you? Are you tired? Come on, let’s head home. We can rest together.”

“Why is this about me?”

Seungcheol freezes.

“Han,” he tries reaching out for the blond, but he stopped himself when he sees Jeonghan visibly flinched. The younger male bites his lip, trying to keep his tears at bay because gods would it be embarrassing to cry in the middle of a fucking street. Seungcheol wasn’t in any better shape. Just the view of him upsetting someone, upsetting Jeonghan of all people, had him frozen in his place. Then the memories from earlier came back; how his aid for the boy probably doesn’t have value if he convinced Jeonghan to come along with him to buy a present for Jihoon but ends up with nothing.

How did he manage to fuck things up?

“Let’s go home.”

Seungcheol looks up when he heard Jeonghan’s request. All he could do is nod and follow his back as they head home.

What the fuck did he do?

* * *

It’s been exactly a week since their drama and Jeonghan is slowly regaining himself back. Slowly, but at least.

Nevertheless, it’s still definitely painful every time he and Seungcheol locked eyes for a moment, only to look away as fast as possible. Sometimes it’s him, sometimes it’s the other. What made it heavier in Jeonghan’s chest is the fact that the tension isn’t even awkwardness. They’re just both so guilty of themselves. It’s the guilt separating them.

He thinks he’s going to cry again.

No, absolutely not. Not inside this coffee shop, at least.

He needs to make up with Seungcheol. That’s what he needs to do.

Gathering his things in a haste, and he almost forgot his laptop’s charger plugged, Jeonghan jumped a little in surprise when a hand is suddenly, rapidly, tapping on his back. “You little,” Jeonghan starts, ready to hit whoever gave him a possible heart attack.

But Chan’s eyes are teary and Jeonghan’s head blares alarm.

“Why? What happened?”

Chan opens his mouth, trying hard not to panic as he chokes in his words, “Cheol-hyung…” Jeonghan didn’t need to be told twice to know that something happened and it’s not good. Chan getting scared like this is a huge thing already, and just hearing Seungcheol’s name caught up in this is sending Jeonghan over the edge as well.

But no, he shouldn’t panic in front of Chan. No.

The usual five minute walk to get to the university turned shorter but honestly, Jeonghan does not have the time to calculate. Chan’s words aren’t still properly intact, but Jeonghan could come up to something from its fragments.

Seungcheol. Mingyu. Arguing. Fighting. Minghao’s crying.

He speeds up.

Seungcheol, Jihoon and Soonyoung, for their closeness and all, are actually the people who’ll most likely fight. It’s rarely about personal issues, however. It is often about work duties. Sometimes, their ideas clash against each other and although work is work, arguments get heated sometimes, especially if they’re very eager with their own agendas. The council’s success has always been Seungcheol’s goal and he’s pretty damn adamant about it that he constantly forgets about his own being. That’s where their disagreements usually root from, and although Jeonghan sides with the two younger men at that, he knew better than to make the mess huge. It could be solved with talking, of course.

But, Mingyu? That’s a shock.

Mingyu always follows Seungcheol. Hansol, Mingyu and Wonwoo all do, like Seungcheol is their father. Mingyu, for all his height, is actually a baby around his hyung. He has always been very obedient when it comes to Seungcheol.

And Minghao’s crying. That’s something, too. That kid always cries on his own and for him to openly cry…

Jeonghan’s in front of the door.

He pushes the door open. The tension hits him hard.

Mingyu and Minghao are nowhere to be seen inside the room, along with Seokmin and Joshua. It is only Jihoon and Soonyoung on both of Seungcheol’s side, and Jeonghan kind of remembers seeing the other kids downstairs with their eyes clouded with worry.

Jeonghan keeps on staring at Seungcheol, but the latter does not look up to meet his eyes. He keeps his head low and it straight up bore a hole inside Jeonghan’s heart.

It’s cold.

Jihoon bumped his side a little as he whispers, “We’ll leave him to you, hyung.”

The door closes.

They’re alone inside the room.

Honest to gods, the blond has no idea how to start. Should he go to Seungcheol and just hug him? Should he ask him what’s wrong? Should he call him by his name? Should he ask what happened first? Should he stay silent for a moment and wait until Seungcheol approaches him? Should he even say something? Should he be there at the first place?

Seungcheol cuts his thoughts.

“I just want to help, Hannie…”

Jeonghan drops his bag on the floor and took quick strides to hug the man. Fuck it. Fuck those choices. He’ll hug Seungcheol and that’s it.

* * *

Days went by since Seungcheol met up with their friends. No one has entered the council’s office since then, like they’re afraid of the tightness still lingering in the air trapped inside of it. Jeonghan thinks they’re all scared of getting suffocated, but he’s not sure if it’s the good or painful memories inside.

It’s sad.

Jeonghan is all ready to approach Mingyu and Minghao to know what really happened. Yes, he still did not know. It looks like all of them had silently agreed about not opening the topic for a while. A silent agreement has been formed inside the group to let things cool first. Jeonghan thinks it’s good. He thinks that touching the subject when they’re all on edge would just raise more heat to their already sensitive emotions. He adores all of their friends. He adores this group and he does not want it to get ruined by something that could be solved by talking calmly. He thinks that way.

Thinks.

He’s thinking a lot these past few days.

Walking passed by the benches along the park, he started wondering again. How should he start the conversation?

“I should ask them how they are feeling first.”

That was his resolve.

And it all went down when he saw them.

Seungcheol, Mingyu and Minghao, talking under the shade of one of the many trees around.

Jeonghan instinctively walked faster, mind telling him to stop whatever fight that could potentially happen.

But no, they’re not fighting. They’re crying, but definitely not hurting each other. They look at peace as well. Jeonghan is relieved.

* * *

Seungcheol mindlessly tapped his feet against the floor. His chest felt lighter after talking to Mingyu and Minghao, but the heaviness is slowly creeping in right after. It’s not even about their issues anymore; this is definitely about himself.

And waiting here, waiting for Jeonghan on the hallways should be natural for him, but after admitting one of his flaws, it feels different. It feels harder somehow. He feels sorry for himself. Why would he need to talk to Jeonghan? Why would he need to bother Jeonghan? Why would he put stress on Jeonghan? Why wouldn’t he just help Jeonghan and not worry him? Why? Why would he need help from Jeonghan?

Why?

“Are you waiting for me?”

The voice pulled him back. Cream painted walls, jagged hallways, some broken bulbs and plants at the side. He’s on the hallways. He’s leaning against a wall and now that he’s not looking down, he sees Jeonghan standing across from where he stays.

Jeonghan.

“I…” Seungcheol stumbles on his words, and he internally curses himself. How would Jeonghan understand him if he’s being difficult?

But Jeonghan’s eyes, they’re patient. Seungcheol gulps under the blond’s stares. He feels warm. The orbs hold patience and affection that Seungcheol felt like giving in. He would give in. He thinks he will if he’s not busy wondering about the look in Jeonghan’s eyes. The serenity in them is calming, soothing the angry waves of his mind. It’s warm. Seungcheol rarely felt this warm. He’s amused and scared.

Maybe the silence is too long that Jeonghan smiled wider, opening the door of his apartment. Seungcheol thought he lost the chance to talk to him, but the blond gestures for him to come inside.

And he did.

“You made up with Mingyu and Minghao?”

“Yeah,” Seungcheol mumbles. He waits for Jeonghan to ask what happened, to pry about the issue, but it didn’t come. Looking from his bangs, he can only watch Jeonghan working something in the kitchen before going back to hand him a hot chocolate drink.

This feels familiar, and oddly, unfamiliar.

Seungcheol felt his throat closing, “Thanks…”

Jeonghan grins. “No problem, Seungcheol.”

It felt nice. Just the two of them drinking hot chocolate together at the ending season of autumn. It feels strange. It is always his door open for people. Stepping inside someone’s space, being provided, it’s a lot to take in. it’s a new world for the older male. Jeonghan also provided a silent company and Seungcheol is grateful. It gives him time to think, to clear his head, to let himself breathe. Yeah, he needs the silence.

Jeonghan is willing to give him time. He can have all the time he needs, Jeonghan would give it wholeheartedly.

“I adore you so much.”

Seungcheol looks up from his mug. “Jeonghan?” he asks in confusion. It’s cute to see; his innocence, like he has no idea what’s going on because everyone knows it. It has always been Seungcheol providing what lacks in someone’s wishes. It has always been him fulfilling what needs to be filled, forgetting the mug of his own.

The two is once again wrapped in quietness before Jeonghan repeats what he said. “I adore you so much, Seungcheol.”

The older male suddenly felt his eyes sting, but he pushes them back, kept them at bay. Not now. “I didn’t approve of Minghao making the design poster for the Winter Festival.” He didn’t know why he started at that, but he’s already started, so he proceeds. “Minghao has dance rehearsals going on between his studies and exams and I just, don’t, just don’t want to put burden on him. Mingyu talked to me that Minghao is fine doing it but – but Jeonghan, you see how tired he is every night after their dance practice and it will really guilt me to know that I added a burden on him.”

How Jeonghan did get his arms wrapped around him, Seungcheol didn’t know, but he continued. “And then everything just went fast, Hannie – I, I raised my voice when Mingyu got mad and it scared Minghao and – Gyu, Gyu said I looked like I don’t trust them… Han, I, I love them so much…”

Jeonghan is crying as well, and Seungcheol didn’t know he’s crying in the first place. With trembling hands, he tries to wipe Jeonghan’s tears and it is hard when they are sobbing together. “Hannie, please don’t cry… I’m sorry…” he mumbles, and Seungcheol has no idea what is he apologizing for. It has just always been his habit; apologize when he did a mistake, or when he lacked on something, or when he wasn’t able to help.

Or when he’s mad at himself, but sometimes he thinks the apology is for himself as well.

At this point, Seungcheol had long thrown all of his restraints for his tears. “Hannie, I – I told them I love them, and they understand and I, I should be happy, right? Because they understand that I just care about them – a lot, so much, I care about them so much – and I just, Han, it feels heavy. It feels so heavy…” They just kept on coming on his cheeks and it’s there, the weight in chest. “I’m sorry… I’m so sorry.”

“Seungcheol, look at me.”

He can’t look.

“Cheol, please.”

He peeks from his lashes. Jeonghan is smiling at him.

“You saved me, Seungcheol.”

Warm.

He feels warm.

Jeonghan cradles his face lovingly and Seungcheol's mind goes as to how good this feels – to be held like this. The blond’s voice is soothing despite of his weeping. Seungcheol listens to him, and Jeonghan tells his story, “I moved here to start my life again. I was hurt by a lot of people before, pushing me away because I care too much, saying my feelings are too intense… and I… and I’m difficult to handle…”

Seungcheol could tell it’s a lot to say. It feels like a tower is slowly crumbling into pieces, back into what it’s like before it’s built, standing naked as the day it was born. So, he held him; tight, to know that he’s there with him, he’s there with Jeonghan, and the comfort that showers over his being knowing that they are together in this is tender. He’s with Jeonghan, even if they’re both crumbling down. He will listen to him even if the bricks are falling down.

“And when I decided to stay away from them, they asked me if I don’t care anymore… I just want to help, like, I just want to love them – I, I just want,” Jeonghan gasps, but Seungcheol is holding him, smiling gently and giving courage. “I want to love them but I can’t when I don’t love myself…”

It’s a statement that hits.

One. Two.

Seungcheol smiles through his tears.

“What changed?”

“You came.”

Seungcheol felt another waves of tears slowly pooling, showering his lashes. Jeonghan is grinning at him despite of the waterworks doing nothing but wonders on his already gorgeous face. Seungcheol felt so loved.

“You showed me how to love myself. You made me realize that I needed to be taken care of as well… I couldn’t explain it before, how I don’t see myself deserving of love, and I still don’t,” Jeonghan chuckles. “But, I met you. You took care of me. I don’t know I needed it… it felt so nice, being taken care of – being saved… being…” his words trail on, and Jeonghan’s eyes are hopeful when they met Seungcheol’s.

“Being loved…”

Their lips are trembling when they met. It’s not fireworks in his lips, butterflies in his stomach, candies in his tongue, but the soft shivers of each other’s lips are enthralling. It felt so real, so intimate, and so open of their feelings. The treble reminds themselves of each other’s presence. This is real, this is happening.

The air ghosting over Jeonghan’s lips when they part ways is calming, even more so when it’s Seungcheol’s breath fanning over his.

“Cheol…”

Seungcheol felt like all sounds around him faded and he’s trapped in Jeonghan’s gazes, under his spell, lulled by his lullaby. He basks in them. They’re warm in his heart.

Just like Jeonghan’s words.

“Please let me love you, too, Seungcheol…”

* * *

Jeonghan desperately wraps his hands together to get rid of the cold. Winter is not merciful to him today.

But magic came and a heat pack is suddenly pressed on his hands.

“Get inside. It’s cold here.”

Jeonghan grins. Ah, it’s not magic. Just Choi Seungcheol.

But Choi Seungcheol is magic, Jeonghan thinks.

He was seated on the sofa while he watched Seungcheol work in his kitchen. Jeonghan noticed the bag of chips the older male probably bought outside, and then asking if he could have some. “Sure,” the owner replies quickly. Jeonghan spends his time munching on some chips, not a healthy thing to do, so he proceeds in doing something healthy: following Seungcheol as he makes chocolate drinks for the both of them.

Seungcheol probably didn’t know that Jeonghan is watching him. The older male steps from side-to-side too quickly, torn if he should get the bread or get mugs. It’s on the opposite sides of his kitchen, and his face is crumpled in slight worry.

Jeonghan munches on his chips.

“Babe?”

“Yes?”

“Could you get the bread?”

Jeonghan smiles.

He hops off the sofa gently. “Of course,” he responds, smiling as he sees Seungcheol’s shoulders relaxing while he gets the mug. He does his work on getting the bread, his efforts added by putting it already on a plate.

Seungcheol sees it.

Walking towards him, the older male presses a kiss on his temple. “You didn’t need to… but thank you.”

Seeing Jeonghan grinning like a child is something that Seungcheol thinks will take him a long time to get used to – if he ever will. How the younger male’s teeth flash and his eyes half blink are doing marvels in his heart. He loves it a lot. The feeling, he’s going to keep it forever. He’s going to treasure it for lifetime, along with Jeonghan’s adorable nose scrunch, Jeonghan’s blushes, Jeonghan’s twinkle in his eyes, Jeonghan’s love, Jeonghan’s kisses…

Speaking of kisses.

“No problem, Cheollie,” he sing-songs, pressing his lips with Seungcheol in a soft peck.

He loves his boyfriend a lot.

Innocent pecks turned into a heavier feeling of intimacy as Seungcheol pulls Jeonghan closer. “I love you,” Jeonghan would whisper in between Seungcheol’s intervals of snatching his breath away. The way the older male would smile, knowing that he is loved, it makes Jeonghan’s heart soar. He’s so, so, so proud of his boyfriend. They’re learning together, little by little, and it’s okay. Baby steps together are okay.

“Hey, baby,” Seungcheol lowly speaks. Jeonghan considers it’s unfair for his boyfriend to do that, talk handsomely like that, when their lips are still lightly pressed against each other. Seungcheol’s effect on him is really something and his hands on his waist are not helping, thank you very much.

“Hm?”

“You still want that hot chocolate drink?”

Jeonghan blinks his wide eyes, “Hopefully?”

Grinning, Seungcheol gives a soft caress on his waist and a peck on his lips, “Great. Me too.”

* * *

“Hyung, I love you!” Mingyu cries in joy as he hugs Seungcheol to death. And for everyone’s knowledge, they all know that Mingyu is big. Not that Seungcheol is small – his body is something that the Greeks might’ve had their hands on – but Mingyu is tall as heck.

Christmas Party with the group is chaotic, especially when Seungcheol revealed he has gifts for everyone other than the exchanged gifts they also have. Mingyu is exceptionally happy when he got the bomber jacket he’s trying to get for four months already. Seungcheol looks so squished as Mingyu showers him with love, but Jeonghan does not have the heart to stop them, especially when Minghao is taking lots of pictures of the scene.

They all have come a long away.

“Okay, Mingyu, get off from hyung. I’m going to give him something,” Junhui announces, shoving Mingyu out of the way to replace him. “You’re also squishing him, Junnie!” Joshua laughs from the side.

Junhui didn’t care. He just gave his gift after hugging Seungcheol. “Here, Cheol-hyung! I got something for you!”

Jeonghan sees the amusement in Seungcheol’s eyes. It still shocks the older male sometimes, being given things. His eyes suddenly met Jeonghan’s. The blond only smiles at him softly, and Seungcheol found himself smiling as well as he turns back to the gift in his hand. “Thanks, Jun!” he says.

Seungcheol’s happily progressing as he starts with the little things and it’s more than anyone could possibly ask for.

* * *

“Thank you, I love you…”

Seungcheol’s lips brushing against the marks on his neck are thrilling and cosy. How they go together, Jeonghan doesn’t understand, but that’s what he feels every time his lover is showering him with affection.

Wrapping his arms around the older male’s neck, Jeonghan smiles as the city lights glitter Seungcheol’s eyes. His eyes are so pretty, and knowing that those gorgeous pair is settled for him to show a kind of affection and love that he absolutely appreciates, Jeonghan couldn’t help but just be so much more in love with him. His lover’s feelings are definitely one of a kind. He could shower the blond another surge of love even after giving a wave of passion. Whether it’s out in the daylight, or in early morning when they wake up together, or right now in the middle of the night as Seungcheol looks down at him like Jeonghan is the dearest, with no accessory or fancy clothes on, just as naked as he was born, Jeonghan always felt so loved.

And he wants Seungcheol to feel just as loved and adored.

“You already do.”

Seungcheol’s lips are suddenly all Jeonghan could think of; how it touches his jaw, the words spoken like a whispered melody against his skin, the warm breath of his mouth sending shivers on Jeonghan’s spine, they’re divine.

“Did I think too loudly…?”

“Kind of, and I want to tell you that you’re always by my side, sweetheart. You give me space when I need it, you help me grow and build myself,” Seungcheol mumbles as he brushes his lips against Jeonghan’s skin. He hears the blond’s soft gasps, and it sends Seungcheol into a haze. “You’re making me feel so loved by you, by my family, by our friends, those who are important to me… thank you, Jeonghan-ah.”

Jeonghan sharply pants as Seungcheol lets himself be in sync with his emotions. The soft brushes of lips on his neck escalated into something more intimate, with passionate kisses diving into his skin as their bodies moved in their innermost dance that the two of them only shared together.

“Cheol…”

Seungcheol breathes out, “I love you.”

Pulling Seungcheol down to his lips, Jeonghan found himself in harmony as they shared a kiss. The heat from the older male’s palm touching his bare waist is electrifying, sending his mind into a buzz.

“I love you, Seungcheol-ah.”

Seungcheol nuzzles Jeonghan’s cheek, earning a giggle from the younger male. It was dark and silent with only their hushed words of love lingering in the air, but it is warm, and really, they both wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> The basis of this fic, although not entirely but almost all of it, is limited to Sleeping at Last's Atlas: Two. I am not an expert when it comes to Enneagram personalities. You can search about this on the internet if you want to go deeper in it. Wings, stress points and instinctual subtypes could be shown to you if you searched about Enneagram! It could give you another perspective by doing so, or it could widen your take on how you see the nine personalities.
> 
> Again, this fic is heavily, strongly based on my understanding of Sleeping at Last's Atlas: Two so it could be different to the actual Enneagram.
> 
> Another important note! This is entirely fictional. There's no way I'll know Seungcheol and Jeonghan's Enneagram types. Like I said, Enneagram is something I'm lacking a whole lot, and I don't want to solidify my statements from what I only read on the internet. So, yeah. This is all fiction. I have no idea what Enneagram type could Seungcheol or Jeonghan have.
> 
> Also another important thing. There are real people who are like this, and while this fic ends with a happy ending for both parties, let us refrain from romanticizing it. While it sounds so ideal to think of someone devoting themselves so much on others or on a significant person only, it's not like that in reality. It's not really that pretty.
> 
> You can listen to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PrDzd4ufypE)
> 
> Try listening to the other eight songs as well! See what fits (and hits) you the most.  
[One to Four: Official Lyric Videos](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLYblwiO23Ghw-OXU6J2xzfqkOSyubW4Ql)  
[Completed](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLJ-ytDwu5hIcDcNSlJFJBRVBVYt-1ZDSb)
> 
> PS. Listen to Sleeping at Last.  
PPS. I felt conflicted writing the other members' names on the tags but I also felt absolutely guilty not putting them despite their short parts (so I'd like to apologize for those who came for the kids and ends up reading a jc centric fic me is sorry my lords)  
PPPS. Give Seungcheol and Jeonghan a hug in this fic because I'm so proud of them.  
PPPPS. I'm proud of you.
> 
> you can ask questions here


End file.
